1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatuses, image interpretation support systems, and computer-readable recording media, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus, an image interpretation support system, and a computer-readable recording medium that reproduce image interpretation performed, by an observer, on an image group obtained using a capsule endoscope that is introduced into a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a subject is examined using a capsule endoscope that is introduced into a subject and that captures inside the subject, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-143648, image groups acquired by a capsule endoscope are observed using a pseudo moving image list or a still image list, whereby an operation for selecting abnormalities is performed. This operation is called image interpretation. Because the number of image groups captured by the capsule endoscope is about as many as 60,000 (corresponding to about eight hours), it takes a lot of time to perform image interpretation the captured image groups, and moreover, it requires concentration.
For software (hereinafter, referred to as “image interpretation software”) that is used to assist the operation of the image interpretation, various image interpretation support functions, such as a playback function including playback speed regulation, pause, and frame advance and an automatic extraction function of automatically extracting a red-dominated image, are prepared.